Carry On
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Zack and Cloud Strife are brothers and they must look for their missing father and get revenge on their mother's death. They will be hunting demons, ghosts, werewolfs, any supernatural being. Zack and Cloud will learn the importance of family.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't really plan on writing this story but I was playing Crisis Core and watching Supernatural at the same time and an idea hit me! Zack and Cloud are brothers and they must find their father, hunt demons, ghost, monsters and mostly everything they have on Supernatural. The setting is going to be this world, not the Final Fantasy VII world. The government will be called Shinra and the military will be SOLDIER, no branches. DISCLAMER: Supernatural and Final Fantasy VII belongs to their right full owners. Hope you enjoy! By the way, I'm making Cloud's personality more like Sam Winchester's because I don't want him to be a grumpy butt.**

* * *

A seven year old Cloud Strife looks up at his eleven year old brother with a questioning look.

"Zack, how come we don't have a mom?"

Zack frowned at his question. "Cloud, stop asking you don't want to know. Wait until Dad is ready to tell you."

The seven year old rolls his eyes. "He doesn't tell me anything, he is always out hunting those monsters!"

Zack looked sternly at Cloud. "He does his job because nobody else will do it! He is trying to protect us!"

Cloud looked at his shoes as the two walked over to the crossing lane. Zack grabbed his little brother's hand as they walked across the street.

As they got home, their father, John, wasn't home. There was a note on the table.

_Zack_

_Got a job in Colorado, I think I got a lead on the thing that killed your mother. Call Uncle Bobby if you need anything. Keep your sword and shotgun near you at all times around the house, you need to protect Cloud. I won't be back in time for Cloud's Birthday… His gift is under the bed tell him I'm sorry… _

_Love, Dad _

Zack frowned. His father usually goes away on holidays like Christmas and Easter, but never on his child's birthday.

"Zack where's dad?" Cloud asked.

Zack turned to face his little brother. "He got a case in Colorado he won't be back in a couple of days."

"He is going to miss my birthday isn't he?" Cloud frowned as Zack shook his head. "Not a surprise."

Cloud put on the T.V in the living room and slouched down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. Zack sighed, walked over to his brother and sat down next to him on the couch. "Cloud..." he said.

Cloud looked up at Zack with angry tears in his blue eyes. "What?" He asked coldly.

Zack rubbed Cloud's spiky blonde hair and smiled. "Cheer up kiddo!"He smirked as Cloud slapped Zack's hand away from his head.

"Don't do that and don't call me 'kiddo'!" Cloud said.

Zack laughed. "Not with that attitude!" Zack grabbed his brother into a headlock and gave him a head noogie.

"Ow Zack!" Cloud pushed his brother off of him laughing and smiling. Zack always knew how to make his brother laugh.

"I'm going to make Spaghetti for dinner." Zack said as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't burn your hand this time…" Cloud called after him

"Shut up!"

…

"Here you go!" Zack said cheerfully as he gave Cloud his Spaghetti. "So, how was school?"

"Good, I got a 100 on my Legislative Branch test." Cloud said proudly.

Zack laughed. "Nerd…" Cloud kicked him under the table. "Ow! I was just kidding!" Zack looked at his brother's angry expression. "I bet you would go to law school."

Cloud smirked. "I want to be in SOLDIER when I'm older."

Zack laughed. "Dad would never allow that. You have to help us run the family business."

"Wasn't there a time that you wanted to be in SOLDIER 1st class and become a 'hero'?" Cloud asked using his fingers as quotation marks when he said the word hero.

"Dad told me that I can't." Zack said.

Cloud clenched his fists. "Why do you always have to do what Dad says don't you want to do your own things?!"

"It's Dad's orders, so I follow! You need to do the same!" Zack yelled.

Cloud slumped in his chair and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?!" Zack asked furious.

"Nothing!" Cloud snapped. The two brothers ate their dinner in silence.

…

"Cloud, wake up!" Cloud opened his eyes to see Zack in the doorway. "Dude, its noon what did you do last night?"

Cloud turned around and looked at his alarm clock that read 1:00. He jumped up from the bed and went to put on clothes. "Crap, I'm late for school."

Zack laughed. "Relax, you don't have to go to school today, I'm not."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You're skipping today?"

"Why are you surprised?" Zack laughed.

Cloud chuckled as he put on a shirt and a pair of pants. He walked to the living room and started watching T.V with his brother.

"Oh right I almost forgot!" Zack said to himself and Cloud gave him a weird look. Zack ran into his father's room and grabbed something from under the bed. He walked back to Cloud and gave him the poorly wrapped gift. "Happy Birthday!"

Cloud grabbed the gift and opened it. There was a box and inside was a hunting knife. Cloud sat up and looked at it in awe. "Whoa…" he held it in his hand.

"I hope you liked it, Dad bought it." Zack said.

"I do." Cloud said still looking at the knife.

The phone rang. "That's dad." Zack got up to get the phone.

"Hey Dad." Zack answered.

"Hey son, is Cloud up?" John asked over the phone.

"Yes, I gave him his present."

"Can I talk to him?" John asked, hopeful that is youngest son would want to talk.

Zack faced Cloud. "Cloud, do you want to talk to Dad?"

Cloud frowned. "No!"

Zack sighed. "He isn't in the mood to talk."

John sighed sadly. "Okay, because he turned eight today, I want you to bring him out hunting tonight. Teach him the ropes. You need to bring the sword and shotgun, and let him bring his new knife."

Zack bit his bottom lip he wanted to do something else with Cloud on his birthday instead of hunting tonight. "Yes sir."

"Good, I'll talk to you later son."

"Yeah, bye Dad." Zack hung up the phone and went in the living room.

"Cloud I'm going out, stay here, salt all the window and doors." Zack said as he got his shoes on.

"I want to come." Cloud said getting up too.

"No, I want you to stay here!" Zack demanded. Cloud rolled his eyes and grabbed the salt. "I'll be back." Zack walked out the door and Cloud put salt under it when it closed.

Zack walked down the market and found a sign that said "Fireworks."

He smirked. "Perfect…"

…

Cloud was falling asleep when he heard Zack come in.

"Zack, its 10:00 pm where the hell have you been?" Cloud asked a little frustrated.

"Now is not the time to explain, come with me." Zack said, tucking a hand gun in his back pocket. Cloud frowned and grabbed his new hunting knife.

He followed his older brother out into the street. "We are going hunting, aren't we?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked down at his brother. "Dad wanted me to, but I'm taking you somewhere else."

Cloud stopped walking. "Are you really disobeying Dad's orders?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, hurry up!"

The boys walked through the forest until Zack stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Zack?" Cloud looked at his older brother.

"Hang on." Zack went behind a tree and took out a bunch of fireworks.

Cloud's face lit up and ran to his brother. "Whoa cool!"

Zack laughed and handed Cloud his firework launcher. Zack lit them with his lighter. "Hold it up high."

In an instant, the fireworks went into the sky. Cloud laughed and grabbed the whole crate of fireworks and put them in a safe distance. "Let me see your lighter." Zack gave him the lighter and he lit up the fireworks. Stepping back a bit, the Strife brothers watched the fireworks together. Zack looked at his brother and saw he had a huge bright smile. Zack was happy too, all he wanted was his brother to be a kid.

Cloud turned to his brother and smiled. "Thanks Zack this is awesome, Dad would never let us do this!" Cloud hugged his older brother. Zack was a little surprised but smiled and pat his head. Cloud let go and got into a running position. "I'll race you back to the house!" Cloud took off running toward the house.

Zack's eyes widened. "Hey Cloud you cheated!" He ran after his brother.

…

_7 years later…_

The Strife family ate together at the dinner table. "Boys we are going to hunt a werewolf tonight so load up your guns with silver bullets." John said looking at his two sons.

"Dad I was going to go out with Tifa tonight…" Cloud complained.

"Well change of plans, call her and tell her you can make it." John stated.

"Dad, I really like her, this is probably the once chance I have with her!" Cloud pushed on farther.

Zack looked at his brother. "Oh Cloud stop being dramatic, you can go on a date with her next time."

Cloud gave him a glare. "You would be the same way as me if it was Aerith!"

Zack put his hands up. "Alright sorry, geez no need to put a twist in your pants…"

"It's 'pants in a twist' dumbass!"Cloud corrected.

"Shut up smartass!" Zack yelled.

"Boys go to your rooms…" John said.

"No I'm not finished yet!" Cloud yelled glaring at Zack as Zack returned the glare.

"Now!" John yelled.

"Yes sir." Zack said as he never let go of the glare he was giving his brother.

"Tch!" Cloud got up after his brother and went into his room.

"Teenagers…" John mumbled rubbing his temples.

…

It was 11:00 at night and John called out to his sons that it was time to leave. The boys grabbed their shotguns and walked out into the Impala. There was still a tense atmosphere between the two brothers but John knew they would get over it soon.

John drove deep into the forest and parked the car. The Strife's grabbed their shotguns from trunk and cocked them back, getting ready to shoot anything that looked monstrous.

"Alright, we separate from here. Shout if you two need anything." John explained looking at his boys. They both nodded. "Good luck, don't die on me."

All three went their separate ways. Cloud had his shotgun pointed and ready but he really didn't want to be hunting. He never wanted this life. He wished he was out with Tifa right now. His father had to raise him and his bother to live like this because a monster killed his wife. What kind of father puts his children through this! Cloud gripped his shotgun tighter in anger. A real father will tell their children that monsters weren't real, that they were all made up stories.

A scream full of agony filled the night sky. Cloud was disrupted from his thoughts and froze. "Zack!"

Cloud ran to the direction of the scream, running as fast as he can to get to his brother. Cloud found Zack against the tree holding his bloody leg and he was looking straight at the werewolf. The creature growled and ran to Zack, stabbing his shoulders with his claws. Zack let out another scream.

"Get off of him!" Cloud yelled at the werewolf, shooting him in the arm. The creature screamed and looked at Cloud with piercing red eyes.

"Cloud look out!" Zack yelled. Cloud didn't realize the monster was running right at him! Cloud didn't have time to react so the werewolf pushed him against a tree. As the werewolf lifted his sharp claws to strike Cloud, he rolled out of the way and it hit the tree. Cloud turned around and hit the creature with the butt of the shotgun. It screamed in pain and that was when Cloud shot it in the head, killing it.

Cloud ran to Zack and helped him up on his feet. "Thanks Spiky…" Zack smirked weakly. Cloud helped Zack walk to the Impala.

When they got to the Impala, Cloud saw his father with a worried expression. "Dad!"

"Cloud!" John ran to his son.

"Dad, he's hurt!" Cloud panicked because Zack looked like he was going to pass out.

"Get him in the back!" John demanded.

Obeying his father, Cloud put Zack in the back seat of the Impala. Cloud got in the front seat as John drove to the nearest hospital.

"Are you hurt?" John asked looking at Cloud.

"No, I'm fine." Cloud said looking back at his brother, who is barely keeping his eyes open. "Hang in there Zack…" In response, Zack just stared at Cloud, silently thanking him for saving his life.

As they got to the hospital Cloud and John waited until the doctors where done patching Zack up.

"Thank you Cloud, for saving Zack." John said.

Cloud snorted. "What, you think that I would let him die? He is my brother."

"No!" John shook his head. "I should have been the one there; I could have lost both of you…"

Cloud looked at his father, than looked back at the floor. Maybe he was wrong, it was right of his father to tell him monsters where real. He would know the truth about many things.

The doctor came out of the room. "Okay you two, you can go in now, he is awake."

"Can he come home tonight?" John asked.

"Yes, but he has to take it easy."

Cloud and John walked in and Zack smiled. "Hey!" Cloud smiled at his brother who was very cheerful, even when he was injured.

John looked at his son. "That was careless of you!" Cloud looked at his Dad in disbelieve as Zack looked down at his hands. "You could have gotten yourself killed, why didn't you shoot the gun?!"

"Come on Dad give him a break!" Cloud yelled at John. "You just told me that you where worried about him and now you are angry at him?"

"I am worried! I just don't understand why he didn't shoot it when he had the chance!" John yelled back.

"God Dad, werewolf's sneak up on people and attack! Zack dropped the gun before he could shoot it!" Cloud and John went back and forth, yelling and cursing at each other.

"ENOUGH!" Zack yelled making Cloud jump and his father turn fast to look at him.

Zack had tears in his eyes. "Please, not now, stop fighting, you two are the only ones I have left. I just want to be a happy family, that doesn't have to fight." Cloud looked at his feet as John looked away. "Dad, I want to talk to Cloud alone."

John nodded. "I'll be in the car."

"I'm sorry Cloud…"

Cloud looked at Zack with a surprised expression. "Why are you sorry?"

"I am the one who is supposed to look after you, not the other way around." Zack said.

"Do you think I could live with myself if I let you die?" Cloud asked raising his voice a bit.

"No Cloud I just." Zack paused swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm the one who is supposed to protect you, you're my little brother. If anything happens to you, it will be my fault."

"Zack, don't blame yourself." Cloud started.

"But I-!"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Now it was Cloud who had tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to make any sacrifices to protect me!"

They both fell silent. Zack got up from the bed and limp over to Cloud, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go Spiky."

* * *

**So how did you like it so far? Review if you want me to write more! I really think this story would be great! **


	2. Chapter 2: On the road

For the last couple of years, things with Cloud and his father didn't work out. Every day they were fighting, and Zack was the one who had to break it up. One day the fight got so bad, Cloud walked out.

"You know what, if you don't want me apart of his family, then I won't!" Cloud yelled slamming the door on his way out.

"Cloud!" Zack tried to go after his little brother.

"Stop, Zack!" John demanded. Zack didn't listen. He went to the door and reached for the doorknob. "Zack I said stop! If Cloud wants to live on his own, let him! He doesn't do anything to help this family anyway..."

As Zack touched the doorknob, he listened to his father and let his arm drop to his side. He stared at the door, hoping his brother would return and everything would be alright.

Zack looked at his father angrily. "Dad, he is your son, and you aren't going to go after him?!"

"Zack, don't start with me!" Zack flinched at the stern voice of his father. John sighed, "Go in your room and get ready for the hunt tonight."

…

Cloud waited for the train to arrive in the substation for about an hour, and he was growing anxious. He honestly didn't know where he will be going, he didn't think it through.

"Hey Cloud!" A familiar voice called.

"Tifa…" Cloud said, relieved someone who he was comfortable with was with him.

Tifa put her hands on her hips. "Did you get into another fight with your father?" Tifa asked sternly.

"Yeah, but I'm not going back." Cloud said bluntly.

Tifa had a sad expression on her face, knowing Cloud wasn't joking around. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No." Cloud said looking at the ground.

"I am opening a bar with a couple friends up state and, if you want, you can come with me and help out." Tifa said shyly.

Cloud smiled. "I would love that."

"Great!" Tifa's face lit up to a bright smile.

As the train came, they both boarded together. For three hours they finally got to their location.

"It feels great to get out of Lawrence…" Cloud said while stretching.

Tifa laughed, "Let's go!" They both wonder out of the station and entered into a large city. Tifa grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged him through the crowd. Tifa stopped at a two story building. "Welcome to the Seventh Heaven!"

…

"Yo, Spiky!"

Cloud turned off his new remolded motorcycle and looked up at his big muscular friend. He was dark skinned and has a metal prosthetic right arm. Cloud never asked what happened, he knew it was none of his business. A little girl with shoulder length brown hair peeks over the tall mans shoulder.

"Cloud!" She jumps off the man's shoulder and Cloud catches her.

"Hey Marlene!" Cloud smiled.

"We missed you!" Marlene said with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would be gone that long…" Cloud was making a delivery to the next town over until he was attacked by a vengeful spirit, he had no choice but to hunt it down so no one else got hurt.

The big man, Barret, snorted. "Come on, Spiky, we have more work for you." Marlene claimed up and sat down on Cloud's shoulder. He smiled and walked in his home.

When he walked in, he saw Tifa working behind the bar helping the costumers.

"Cloud your back!" A little boy with brown hair ran towards Cloud and embraced him. The boy was very fond of Cloud, he saved his life after all, he was like a father to him.

"Hey Denzel." Cloud smiled and rubbed the boy's hair.

Tifa turned around to face Cloud. "Cloud, it's good to see you are back safe and sound. Here have a beer!"

Cloud smiled and took the beer. Barret drowned himself with it while Cloud politely took small sips. They all talked about their week. Even though Cloud has been living with them for a couple years it felt like he finally had a real family. No more hunting. When the kids asked if monsters where real, he would always say no, and they believed him. This is what Cloud always wanted.

…

Denzel and Marlene where sleeping in there room until they heard something walking around the bar loudly. Marlene was very frightened, knowing the bar was closed and knew Cloud and Tifa where fast asleep.

"Y-you don't think it's a monster do you?" Marlene asked Denzel.

"No, they aren't real, remember what Cloud said?" Denzel said.

Marlene's eyes widened. "Someone broke in!"

"Shh! Stay here I am going to get Cloud." Denzel said in a brotherly tone.

Denzel quietly got out of bed and slowly made his way to Cloud's room. He opened his bedroom door to find the blonde sleeping peacefully; it felt wrong to wake him up.

"Cloud, wake up!" Denzel whispered and shook him softly.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes. "Denzel? What's wrong?" He asked seeing the fear in the boy's eyes.

"Someone broke in the bar!" With that said, they both heard a crashing sound coming from downstairs, then somebody cursing loudly.

Cloud got up fast. "Get Marlene and go to Tifa's room!" Cloud ordered. Without a word, Denzel did what he was told. Cloud quietly walked down the stairs hoping that it wasn't a ghost, demon, or anything that he has hunted. As he got downstairs, he saw a black figure leaning down on the ground. Without hesitation, Cloud pulled that figure in a head lock and pulled him up straight. The man was startled and elbowed Cloud in the stomach. He stumbled over and punched the man in the face. The man grunted and did the same but Cloud easily blocked it. The man grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled it back, making him fall to the ground.

"Easy there Spiky!" The man said.

Cloud's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Zack? What are you doing here? You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Well, you are just out of practice." With that said, Cloud flipped his brother over. "Uh, never mind. Get off me!" Cloud smirked and helped his brother up.

"Cloud, is everything okay!" Tifa ran down the stairs and turned on the lights.

"Yeah everything is fine." Cloud answered. Tifa looked at Zack and smiled.

"Zack!" It's good to see you!" She gave Zack a hug, which he returned, giving Cloud a smirk. Cloud glared darkly at his brother giving him _"don't you dare"_ look, which made Zack laugh.

"Cloud are you hurt!?" Marlene ran down the stairs to get to Cloud.

"Marlene wait! It might be dangerous!" Denzel said, chasing after her.

Cloud smiled at the children. "It's alright kids."

They smiled and hugged Cloud. Zack looked confused and looked at the kids, then back to Cloud and Tifa. "Are they-yours?" Zack asked.

Tifa's face reddens in a deep blush and was stuttering on her words for an answer. Cloud smiled at this and blushed slightly. "No, Marlene is staying with us because her father is always on a job." Marlene looked up at Zack shyly, and then hid behind Cloud's leg. "I found Denzel, passed out near a church, sick as a dog, so I took him in." Cloud finished, rubbing the boys hair. Denzel laughed and grabbed Cloud's hand playfully.

Zack knew Cloud was very happy here, and he hated to ruin his happiness, but he needed help big time. "Cloud I need your help."

Cloud turned away from Denzel still smiling. "What is it Zack?"

Zack sighed. "Dad has been gone for a couple days and he hasn't been picking up his calls."

Cloud's smile dropped, slightly worried for his father. "Zack, he is always out for days, he will be fine."

Zack shook his head. "No Cloud, something is wrong, I can feel it."

"Okay…"Cloud said silently. "Tifa, I would like to talk to my brother alone."

Tifa nodded, a little hurt by his words but hurried the kids up stairs.

"Cloud!" Denzel called.

"Denzel, Cloud has something he has to take care of, go to your room and try to go to sleep okay?" Tifa said in a motherly tone, looking back at Cloud before going to her own room.

"Alright, what was he hunting?" Cloud asked.

Zack just stared at him. "Follow me."

…

The boys where outside looking through the back of the Impala. "Here listen to this." Zack took out a recorder but the message was hard to understand.

"_Zack, I th- I got a –ead on w-at killed yo- moth- but I been –ving some trou-. I mig- need he-." _

"There is EVP on that." Cloud stated.

"Good job! It's like riding a bicycle right?" Zack smiled as Cloud rolled his eyes. "I went back and slowed it down, this is what I got."

He white noise from the recorder sounded like a women's voice called out. _**"I can never go home…"**_

"What does that mean?" Cloud asked in confusion.

Zack closed the trunk. "I don't know that's why we are going to go find out.

"We? Zack I'm not going."Cloud stopped to look at Zack. "I have to help Tifa out in the bar and look after the kids. Besides you can take this on your own."

Zack looked down at the ground. "Yeah, but I don't want to do it alone…"

Cloud sighed. "Alright, three days and that's it."

Zack looked up with a smile. "Alright, let's hit the road!" Zack started going to the driver's seat until Cloud spoke up.

"I want to say goodbye first." Cloud said, standing in the same spot.

"Oh, right." Zack closed the door and walked in 7th Heaven with Cloud.

As they walked in, Tifa was at the bar looking worried. "Cloud is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just have to go out for a couple days to find my father." Cloud said with a small smile.

"Oh okay, please be careful Cloud." Tifa said sadly.

They all heard tiny footsteps coming from the stairs. "Cloud!"

Cloud was a little surprised. "Denzel, you should be in bed." Marlene came from the stairs as well and Cloud sighed in defeat.

"You aren't leaving are you Cloud?" Marlene asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm afraid I have to, I have family issues I have to straighten out." Cloud said softly at the child.

Denzel looked offended. "But, we are your family!"

Cloud chucked and rubbed the boy's hair. "Yes, but this is really important. Help Tifa around the bar okay?" Denzel nodded.

"You will be back right?"

"Of course!" Cloud smiled.

The kids hugged Cloud. Zack watched as Cloud hugged them back. _This would be a nice life for him…_ Zack thought to himself.

"Be careful okay." Tifa told Cloud.

"I will." Cloud nodded.

The boys turned around and walked out of 7th Heaven. They got in the car and when Zack turn on the car, the band _"Kansas"_ started playing on the radio.

Zack laughed and turned the music up louder as they got on the highway.

"_Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more"_

"Come on Cloud, sing it with me!" Cloud rolled his eyes laughing, tapping his foot to the guitar solo.

* * *

**This is my second chapter, how did you like it? Review!**


End file.
